Bunga Sakura Yang Tumbuh di Musim Gugur
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: ini tentang kita bertiga dan bunga sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah kita... (Megurine Luka)


Kehidupan ini berputar, maksudnya ya mereka berputar kadang mereka berada di atas segalanya kadang mereka akan terperosot dan jatuh jauh ke dasar sana. Dan juga kehidupan ini adalah sebuah misteri, sungguh—jika kau memikirkannya hingga keakar-akarnya kau akan jatuh gila. Lalu, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya. Begini, apa kalian percaya bahwa ada manusia yang beruntung—atau tidak sama sekali—terlahir kembali dan masih dapat mengingat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dan apa yang kau lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan tentang kehidupan sebelum dirimu dilahirkan itu? Ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang bersamamu juga ikut dilahirkan kembali seperti dirimu dilahirkan kembali saat itu. Rumit memang.

Aku menghela napasku dalam, sejauh ini yang aku lakukan hanyalah membaca buku misteri dunia dan kehidupan—tepatnya aku sedang mencari tahu sesuatu hal yang janggal. Ada hal dimana ketika aku melakukannya aku selalu merasakan _déjà vu_ yang membuatku ketakutan—perasaan pernah mengalami suatu kejadian yang sama di tempat yang sama—tapi saat aku bertanya apakah aku pernah mengalaminya kepada orang-orang di sekitarku mereka malah tertawa—mentertawai diriku. Itu tidak lucu dan bahkan membuatku tersinggung. Aku telah memikirkan ini cukup lama, apakah aku seseorang dari masa lalu yang terlahir kembali? Jika iya, aku merasa aku yang berada di masa lalu itu beruntung bisa dihidupkan kembali walaupun tanpa memori yang utuh—atau tidak sama sekali. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang tertinggal yang harus aku selesaikan, ah entahlah.

**Bunga Sakura Yang Tumbuh di Musim Gugur** oleh Naoya Yuuki

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

**M** untuk adegan berdarah dan lain sebagainya.

Aku menarik selimut tebal yang berada di bawah kakiku tepat keatas kepala—menutupi seluruh tubuhku, sebelumnya aku sempat melirik ke arah jam digital di atas mejaku walau hanya sekilas aku dapat melihat angka pada jam itu bukanlah waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan lagi. Persetan dengan waktu, aku menutup mataku mencoba menikmat tidurku kembali.

"Dingin," keluhku.

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dramatis—perlahan kemudian semakin kencang seperti disengaja dan menabrak dinding. Siapa lagi orang yang akan melakukan itu kecuali Sakine Meiko—gadis yang suka mendramatisir keadaan itu mempunyai khayalan di atas pemikiran manusia normal. Dia terlihat seperti seorang tante-tante garang yang suka dan jatuh cinta pada _sake_ di mata anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar sini, tapi sebenarnya umurnya baru 16 tahun—dan dia suka mengoleksi tutup botol sake yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"Keluarlah dan jangan biarkan kemalasan mengganggu semangat pagimu!"

Gadis itu berteriak. Teriakan itu terdengar menggema di telingaku dan terus berputar membuatku tak bisa tidur nyenyak kembali, aku sedikit bergerak membuka mataku perlahan dengan masih mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi kepalaku.

Langkah kakinya makin terdengar mendekat ke arahku, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia pasti akan menarik paksa selimutku atau mengangkatku atau bisa saja dia menyeretku dan membawaku ke meja makan dengan paksaan, pertanyaanku adalah darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu?

"BANGUN PEMALAS!"

Dia menarikku keluar dari dalam selimut tebalku dan membuatku terjatuh ke lantai, badanku yang mengenai lantai dingin itu terasa menggigil lalu aku menatapnya tak suka dengan cara dia membangunkanku. Dari posisiku sekarang aku genggam kedua kakinya ketika dia hendak berjalan berbalik dia terjatuh. Aku tertawa dan bangkit dari lantai, kemudian aku memberikan tanganku berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Kalau tidak ada aku…"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat sambut tanganku dan berdirilah!" bentakku. Dia segera menyambut tangan itu dengan ragu aku tahu itu—tapi keraguannya itu hanyalah keahlian mendramatisirnya yang lain, sudah lupakan saja tentang keahlian mendramatisirnya itu.

"Akan kuadukan pada Ibu!" dia segera berlari keluar dari kamarku—lihat? Kerjaannya hanya mencari masalah.

"Adukan saja aku tidak takut! Cih!" aku menggeram frustasi, gadis itu—Sakine Meiko—mengaku bahwa dia memiliki ikatan dan hubungan darah yang sangat khusus dengan diriku, dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku dan itu semua membuat seluruh hidupku berubah dan aku menjadi orang yang begitu emosional begitu dia mengganggu ketenangan di dalam rumahku—maksudku rumah Orangtuaku, anehnya kenapa Orangtuaku bisa dengan seenak mulut mereka mengatakan dia adalah saudara resmiku? Apa maksudnya itu? Dan juga marga kami tak sama—Megurine, Sakine.

_Yang benar saja?! Saudara apanya dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sama sepertiku atau Ibuku ataupun Ayahku atau saudara-saudaraku yang lain!_

Aku mendengus sebal, menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar dan segera berseragam. Setelah memakai baju seragam sekolah aku segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi, aku melihatnya sedang merapikan meja membantu Ibuku.

Aku menarik kursi di dekat Ayahku yang sedang membaca koran paginya dan duduk di sampingnya, Ayahku menatapku sekilas dan mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasa yang dia lakukan, aku membalas salam Ayahku agak sedikit tidak bersemangat. Kemudian aku melirik gadis itu menarik kursi di samping Ibuku—tepatnya lagi di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum. CIH.

"_Onee-sama_, sarapan pagi…"

"Aku hari ini piket jadi aku harus cepat, aku berangkat!" aku bangkit dengan sedikit kasar membuat kursi yang aku duduki hampir terjatuh kebelakang, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku mengambil beberapa potong roti yang ada di atas meja makan dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

"_Onee-sama_, bekalmu tertinggal."

Aku tidak peduli kau tahu!

Aku berjalan dengan mulut penuh, aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Berjalan sambil memakan sesuatu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus dan Orangtuaku sama sekali tidak mengajarkannya padaku, bodoh sekali. Aku sampai lupa pada bekalku. Dan juga untuk apa aku menjadi emosian begini? Lagi pula dia adalah anggota keluargaku, walaupun kami ini tidak mirip tapi tetap saja, kami ini keluarga—ya begitulah, keluarga jauh atau apalah itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Apakah aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya nanti?

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang membuatku sedikit kaget, kemudian aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Ara Luka, kau sedang bengong?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Selamat pagi, Miku."

"Ada apa?" dia kembali bertanya, aku tahu dia pasti melihat ekspresi aneh dan tak biasa yang terlukis di wajahku dan membuatnya bertanya 'ada apa' karena penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi padaku—begitulah kira-kira, yah gadis di depanku ini tidak pernah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" sungguh, aku sedang berbohong sekarang ini.

Gadis di depanku mengangguk kecil, dia mengarahkan pandangan ketempat lain, matanya menatap ke arah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri dengan berbinar-binar—takjub akan sesuatu, mungkin. Tangannya yang semula diam kini mulai menunjuk pohon itu. "Lihat! Bunga sakura di musim gugur…?"

Mataku terbelalak, perasaan apa ini? Mendadak seluruh tubuhku membeku, pikiranku tak bisa aku fokuskan kealam realita di mana sekarang aku berada. Kejadian ini seperti _déjà vu_—walaupun samar aku dapat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat suram yang akan terjadi setelah ini—setelah aku mendengar kalimat itu. Aku terduduk dengan menutup kedua telingaku, mataku membulat lebar—tidak dengan anak matanya yang mengecil. Aku mengigil ketakutan.

Gadis yang ada di depanku dengan perasaan khawatir mencoba menenangkan diriku yang hampir kacau. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba untuk menarikku. "Aku antar pulang saja ya?"

"!" Aku menepis tangannya dan berteriak kencang. Sudah cukup! Apa yang salah denganku?

"L-Luka kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin demam musim gugur tengah menyerangmu, ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa? Suaraku tidak keluar?!

Aku kembali berteriak hingga kehabisan energi dan jatuh pingsan.

_Gelap…_

_Dingin…_

_Perasaan apa yang sedang menyerangku ini…_

_Apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini?_

_Apakah aku sudah mati karena berteriak? Tidak itu tidak mungkin terjadi—ah, mungkin saja itu terjadi tapi aku juga tak yakin._

"…KA!"

_Seseorang…_

"LU…"

_Memanggilku?_

"…KA!"

Aku membuka mataku, memperhatikan sekelilingku yang penuh dengan darah yang berhamburan. Aku terbelalak, nafasku terasa sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku hendak berteriak tapi tidak bisa—sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berteriak sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berteriak lagi—aku menutup mulutku mencoba untuk tidak mual dengan darah yang berhamburan di sekelilingku ini. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, otakku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk mencari seseorang di sana.

"Luka…"

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggil namaku, gadis itu sedang menunjuk sebuah pohon besar persis seperti apa yang aku lihat tadi.

"Lihat. Ada bunga sakura di musim gugur…"

Lalu sebuah benda yang menyilaukan datang dari arah belakang gadis itu, benda itu terlihat sangat tajam—sebuah anak panah? Tidak, itu bukanlah sebuah anak panas tapi pedang yang dilempar dari arah belakang!

Merunduk!

Si-sial, suaraku.

"Kau juga…"

Darah memuncrat dari badannya yang telah terpisah dari kepala gadis itu, terlalu banyak darah sehingga membuatnya mengenaiku.

"…harus mati!"

TIDAK!

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak dan mataku terbuka dengan paksa. Seluruh tubuhku basah karena keringat. Aku menatap kesekeliling ruangan, tidak ada darah, tidak ada pembunuhan. Aku … mungkinkah aku bermimpi? Mimpi yang terlihat sangat nyata. Menyeramkan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bulu-buluku meremang ketakutan sekarang.

"Ngh…" desah seseorang di sampingku, dia menggeliat kecil lalu terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan. Dia menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah sadar?" dia menepuk pipiku sekali. "Kau kenapa? Kau mengigau di dalam mimpimu?" tanyanya sedikit panik melihatku.

Mungkinkah gadis ini membawaku ke rumahku sendirian?

"Aku membawamu sendirian kemari," ucapnya yang seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Namun suaraku tak kunjung keluar –seperti di dalam mimpi—dan yang aku bisa lakukan hanya terdiam.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Lagi-lagi dia seperti membaca pikiranku, aku tersenyum.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh ke sudut ruangan dan mencoba menelusuri pikiranku mengartikan mimpi itu. "…" di dalam bisu aku ketakutan, keringat dingin bercucuran dan terus begitu saat aku mengingat kejadian itu, dan berkali-kali pula aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi.

Tangan Hatsune Miku menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku sedikit tersentak. "Jika ada masalah aku siap mendengarkannya."

Aku menatap tangan itu lama, kemudian memalingkan wajahku. "Lupakan saja," suaraku sudah kembali? Syukurlah.

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah! Sudah jam segini?" dia memperhatikan jam tangannya dengan wajah shock. "Aku tertidur begitu lama?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh pulang, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sangat baik malah. Terima kasih ya."

"Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya!" dia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera melangkah keluar dari kamarku. "Jangan begitu lagi untuk besok!" Aku masih terus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga bayangnya tak terlihat lagi di mataku. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku menidurkan tubuhku sendiri di atas ranjangku menatap langit-langit kamar yang kosong. Aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Sebelum benar-benar terjun ke alam mimpi sebuah suara gaduh dari bawah membangunkan diriku. Aku kaget dan bergegas keluar kamarku. Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini? Seperti mengorek kembali memori lamaku padahal aku belum pernah mengalaminya … Ah, _déjà vu_?

Aku menuruni tangga kamarku, aku dapat melihat cahaya redup dari dapur. Dan ketika aku hendak menuruni anak tangga terakhir kakiku terasa basah seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir—menggenang—di bawah sana. Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku melirik ke bawah dan aku terhempas dan terduduk kebelakang.

Mataku melebar, aku menutup mulutku rapat dan mencoba untuk tenang. Bau anyir sudah menutupi udara segar di dalam rumahku. Aku mual. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa aku segera menuruni anak tangga terakhir itu dan menuju dapur.

Pemandangan lain terekam di otakku, aku dapat melihat dua orang gadis di sana. Yang pertama seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat. Rambutnya yang pendek memperlihatkan luka cukup dalam di lehernya dan gadis berambut pendek itu sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum puas memegang sebuah pisau berlumuran darah, tangan kanannya menjambak kasar rambut seseorang di depannya, gadis berambut diikat dua kebelakang di depannya dengan mulut berlumuran darah dan mata yang penuh amarah menatapnya tak suka.

Ada satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti … apakah … mereka tidak menyadariku? Tunggu! Mereka berdua seperti seseorang yang aku kenal. Apa mungkin mereka adalah Miku Hatsune dan Meiko Sakine?

_Apa aku sedang bermimpi lagi?_

_Tolong…_

_Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!_

_Seseorang…_

_Tolong aku…_

_Siapa saja, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat kejadian-kejadian aneh ini…_

_Dingin…_

_Kejam…_

_Tunggu. Kenapa aku merasakan dingin?_

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

_Padahal hari ini akan menjadi hari terpanas sepanjang sejarah…_

_AH!  
_Tubuhku berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang masih saling melempar pandang tak suka—seperti binatang buas—dengan tak sadar. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku dan sebuah tangan yang lain menutup mulutku menarikku jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah diganggu. Masa lalumu tak bisa kau ubah…"

Suara aneh itu menggema di telingaku. Lalu penglihatanku menghilang. "Yang membawamu kemari adalah janjimu…"

Semuanya berubah gelap. Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan dan kemudian memegang kepalaku. Apakah semalam aku bermimpi buruk lagi? Mustahil … aku tidak mungkin bermimpi! Semuanya terlihat nyata, darah … Miku dan Meiko. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku memiliki ingatan aneh ini? Dan kenapa aku terus merasakan _déjà vu_ di dalam mimpiku atau kenyataan? Apa yang salah pada diriku?

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku, berjalan keluar kamarku menuju ke bawah. Satu buah anak tangga, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya hingga aku berada di anak tangga terakhir aku melihatnya. Darah menggenang, aku dapat mencium bau tajam yang menusuk ke dalam hidungku. Mataku menatap dua buah mayat yang terbaring dengan banyak luka tusukan di tubuhnya. Aneh, bau darah tak tercium sampai ke kamarku. Aku berteriak keras.

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi…

"!" Teriakanku membuat tetanggaku panik, aku dapat melihat mereka membuka paksa pintu rumahku. Tangga tempat aku berpijak berada tepat di depan pintu menuju dapur dan pintu menuju keluar rumah—dimana kau dapat melihat pintu itu langsung tanpa ada penghalang.

Mereka tersentak kaget, aku masih berteriak dan memanggil kedua Orangtuaku—Ayah dan Ibu—yang terkapar tak bernyawa di bawah sana. Aku menangis, tubuhku bergetar hebat, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku ketakutan. Tetanggaku telah melapor ke polisi tentang kasus pembunuhan ini, dan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku tidak bisa berada di rumahku sendiri karena polisi melarangku untuk kembali ke sana.

Tetanggaku memelukku erat mencoba menenangkanku di dalam pelukannya.

Aku tersadar, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat adik perempuanku Meiko Sakine. Di mana Meiko? Apakah dia dibawa jauh oleh pembunuh yang membunuh Orangtuaku? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ingatanku seperti memudar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Di mana adikku?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Mereka menatapku prihatin. "Luka-chan, kamu ini anak tunggal. Apa maksudmu dimana adikmu?"

Mataku kembali terbelalak. Benar sekali, selama ini aku adalah anak tunggal. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama itu? Meiko … Sakine?

"Luka-chan, ada apa?" tanya mereka saat mengetahui aku sedang melamun. Aku segera menggeleng saat tersadar. "Kamu bisa tinggal bersama kami."

"Terima kasih, aku senang memiliki tetangga yang baik seperti kalian."

"Anggap saja kami ini orangtuamu, Luka-chan."

Terima kasih untuk kebaikan hati tetanggaku, sekarang aku ada di rumah mereka bersama dengan keluarganya, tinggal bersama.

ooo

Aku memang tinggal bersama dengan tetanggaku sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku dan sejak saat itu pula aku mencoba untuk melupakan Meiko Sakine. Kasus pembunuhan di rumahku hampir ditutup begitu saja oleh pihak kepolisian yang sudah menyerah namun aku bersikeras agar mereka tidak menutup kasus itu.

Hari ini aku akan berkeliling kota untuk _refreshing_ sudah saatnya aku mencoba keluar dari lingkar hidupku yang membosankan—dan juga menakutkan ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah tetanggaku—tepatnya orangtua angkatku, mereka menyuruhku untuk menganggap mereka adalah orangtuaku 'kan? Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian untuk sekarang.

"Megurine Luka…?" seseorang memanggil namaku ketika aku hendak melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

Aku berbalik menatap seseorang yang telah memanggil namaku itu. Wajahku berubah kaget ketika melihatnya. Dia tersenyum kearahku. "Aku tidak percaya kita bertemu lagi, maksudku ini adalah rumahmu?"

"Bukan, ini rumah sepupuku. Untuk sementara waktu akan tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut? Di sini baru saja terjadi pembunuhan," aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku menatapnya sedikit penasaran.

Dia balas menatapku kemudian tersenyum. Gadis itu melangkah menuju diriku yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Justru karena itu aku ada di sini," dia memegang bahuku. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar, pembicaraan ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau terus bertanya."

"Ha. Aku hampir lupa tujuanku hari ini adalah untuk menyegarkan otakku, aku terus bermimpi buruk dan itu membuatku hampir gila."

"Hampir dan itu belum gila," dia mengambil sepatu biru pada rak sepatu dan memakainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" sarannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Padahal aku ingin sekali mengunjungi toko game itu, mereka baru saja buka kemarin, _ugh_."

"Kau butuh penyegaran, bukan tempat yang akan membuatmu bertambah stress," ucapnya yang telah berdiri, dia menepuk bajunya dua kali membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah keluar dari rumah mendahului diriku. "Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap bermain game akan menyegarkan otaknya."

"Tentu saja!" aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya. "Lagi pula aku takut melihat tanaman yang tumbuh di tempat itu."

"Eh kenapa?" dia menatapku seolah tak percaya.

Aku melirik dirinya, "Aku seperti melihat bayangan seseorang setiap kali aku melintasi dan melihat tanaman di tempat itu, dan kau tahu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang yang kulihat itu mirip sekali denganmu," kataku. Dia berhenti berjalan dan mulai tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin," gadis itu memegang perutnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras. "Aku juga pernah begitu, dan itu tidak mungkin."

"Ya, memang tidak mungkin. Aku pikir aku hanya bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk dan terlihat sangat nyata."

Hening, aku tidak mendengar suara tawanya lagi. Aku berbalik melihatnya yang terdiam memperhatikan langit. "Itu bukanlah mimpi buruk dan kau tidaklah sedang bermimpi, Luka…"

"Aku memang tidak bermimpi, Putri."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanpa sadar aku telah memanggil Hatsune Miku dengan sebutan Putri. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika aku tersadar akan suatu hal, aku menatap Hatsune Miku yang sepertinya juga telah menyadari satu hal. Kami memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku ingat. Sekarang aku ingat Luka," Miku menatap diriku. "Aku tidak percaya, kita dipertemukan kembali," Hatsune Miku bergerak ke arahku. "Cinta pertamaku dimasa lalu, Luka."

"Aku juga tidak percaya kita dipertemukan kembali, putri Miku."

"Ini sungguh memalukan, aku tidak menyadarinya," dia memeluk diriku. "Ah, kenapa kita terlahir kembali?"

"Dengan memori yang utuh…" aku membalas pelukannya. "Untuk balas dendam?"

"Balas dendam?" dia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku bingung.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. "Taman itu, bukankah kita terbunuh di sana?"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lucu kau masih bisa mengingat dengan sempurna semua kejadian itu," kemudian dia terkekeh kecil.

"Saat itu kau menunjuk pohon sakura, ingat?"

"Ya, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi. Tanpa sadar aku telah berada di dalam kamarmu, tertidur disampingmu."

"Eh? Kau tidak sadar telah berada di kamarku? Bukannya kau yang menawarkan untuk membawaku pulang saat itu?" aku memasang pose seperti sedang berpikir.

"Tidak sama sekali, aneh ya. Aku bisa lupa kejadian itu, tapi aku berusaha tak mengingatnya. Ah, bisa dikatakan aku berusaha melupakannya."

"Siapa yang membawa kita ke rumahku?" tanyaku padanya dan juga pada diriku sendiri. Aku terdiam berusaha berpikir. Ada lubang yang belum tertutup, dan lubang itu terus mengganggu pikiranku selama ini. Ah, kenapa aku berusaha melupakan lubang itu dan tidak menutupnya? Kenapa aku membiarkannya terbuka dan menganggapnya tak pernah ada? Lubang itu… ya, pasti lubang itu adalah Sakine Meiko.

Aku tersenyum miris, aku sudah mengingat semuanya sekarang. Semua kejadian _déjà vu_ itu telah terhubung satu sama lain, aku terlahir kembali sebagai seorang perempuan di masa ini. Itu semua sangat lucu mengingat aku adalah seorang pangeran pada masa laluku—seorang lelaki, seorang pemimpin.

Pembunuhan itu… pembunuhan itu terjadi karena kedua kerajaan memperebutkan diriku—demi mempertahankan kekuatan kerajaan mereka, mereka saling bertarung. Kerajaan Sakine telah memenangkan peperangan itu untuk mendapatkan aku, namun aku telah jatuh cinta pada Putri Hatsune dan berniat menikahinya. Mengetahui semua itu, kerajaanku diserang habis-habisan oleh mereka. Dan juga penyerangan itu membunuh aku dan Miku pada masa itu. Ya, pohon sakura yang ada ditaman itu adalah saksi dari kejadian itu—semuanya terjadi di sana, dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh dimusim gugur saat itu.

Namun yang menggangguku adalah, mengapa aku dilahirkan kembali? Sebagai perempuan…?

Aku menarik napasku melirik Hatsune Miku yang terdiam disampingku. "Kau tahu, aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama." Hatsune Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau keberatan, jika aku yang sekarang adalah seorang perempuan biasa dan jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, dia kembali melangkah. "Kau tahu, jika kita terbunuh atau mati kita akan dihidupkan kembali terus-menerus, entah nanti mungkin aku akan jadi laki-laki kembali atau tidak, begitu juga denganmu. Hingga tiba saatnya dimana kita tidak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali."

"Kenapa?" Miku mulai membuka suaranya.

"Karena kita dihidupkan kembali dengan tujuan, namun kita tidak mengetahui apa tujuan itu. Karena itulah kita terus dihidupkan kembali sampai kita tahu apa tujuan kita hidup di dunia ini," ujarku. "Tujuanku… pasti untuk balas dendam."

"Tidak mungkin, balas dendam hanya akan membuat sebuah tujuan baru. Bukan darimu tapi dari pihak musuh. Mereka akan terus dilahirkan kembali dan membuat dunia ini menjadi kotor," Miku menarik napasnya. "Tujuanku—tidak, tujuan kita adalah menyelamatkan diri dari pembunuhan karena iri. Sakine Meiko, kau ingat nama itu?"

"Ya, putri dari kerajaan Sakine," aku terdiam.

"Memang sedang mekar, aneh sekali ya," Miku memperhatikan pohon sakura yang ada di taman, kami berdua sudah berada di sana entah sejak kapan. Kaki kami bagai berjalan dengan sendirinya. Seperti air yang mengalir.

"Pohon itu ya…" aku melangkah menuju pohon sakura itu diikuti dengan Hatsune Miku dibelakangku, gadis itu berjalan sangat pelan dan tertinggal dua meter dibelakangku. Aku berbalik menatap dirinya yang sudah berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita akhiri siklus kehidupan yang berputar ini," ucapnya mantap. "Dan juga, setelah tujuan kita selesai… Luka, aku ingin terus bersamamu."

"Aku perempuan loh sekarang," kataku.

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa 'kan? Toh, kita adalah reinkarnasi dari kita dimasa lalu. Dimasa lalu kau adalah laki-laki…"

"Haha, masa lalu…" aku memejamkan mataku, mengingat beberapa kejadian dimasa laluku. "Aku ingin melupakan masa lalu."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek muncul dibalik pohon sakura itu, dia seperti mendengar seluruh pembicaraan kami. Gadis itu menatapku dan Hatsune Miku bergantian. "Melupakan masa lalu?" dia mengulang kalimatku dan menatapku tajam. "Kau ingin melupakan aku?"

Aku berjalan kearahnya, memegang kedua bahunya dengan tanganku. Menatap matanya langsung dengan mataku. "Ya! Aku ingin melupakanmu dan bukan hanya kau. Aku bahkan ingin melupakan semuanya, termasuk Hatsune Miku yang ada dimasa itu." Aku terus menatapnya. "Lalu, bersama… kita bertiga akan hidup dimasa ini tanpa harus memikirkan masalalu yang kejam itu."

"Luka…"

"Itulah tujuanku, setelah itu… kita tidak perlu merasakan déjà vu yang membuatku ketakutan, yang membuatmu akan terus membunuh. Yang membuat Miku akan terus tersiksa!" Aku melepas genggamanku pada bahunya. "Meiko, kehidupan kita dimasa lalu telah berakhir. Lupakan saja cinta pertamamu itu!"

Meiko menangis, air matanya mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Gadis itu memelukku erat. "Luka, Luka, Luka!" dia berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku balas memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya. "Maaf karena sudah membunuhmu dimasa itu, maaf karena aku egois ingin memilikimu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masa itu. Kita bertiga adalah kita dimasa ini bukan kita dimasa lalu yang saling membunuh karena cinta yang bodoh," Aku tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku terlahir sebagai perempuan, itu artinya sudah cukup cerita cinta bodoh dari masa lalu!"

Miku menaikkan alisnya, gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dan Meiko. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mencintaimu sekali lagi di masa ini, Megurine Luka."

"Eh?"

Meiko tersenyum. "Haha, kalian berdua cocok kok! Aku tidak akan berusaha untuk membunuh kalian lagi."

"K-Kita mulai dari berteman!"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu sekarang, Luka!"

"D-Dimulai dari berteman!"

"Pacar… sekarang."

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah. Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kalian berdua," Meiko menyentuh pundakku. "Kita bertiga… bersahabat?" dia meletakkan tangan kirinya kebawah.

"Tentu!" aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya, begitu juga dengan Hatsune Miku. Dan akhirnya, kami bertiga menjadi sahabat.

Reinkarnasi yang terjadi pada diriku dengan memori yang utuh, telah membuatku berpikir untuk menjalani hidup ini dengan jalan yang berbeda. Namun tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. Jika aku tetap mempertahankan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu maka aku akan terlahir kembali dan terus begitu hingga dunia ini berakhir. Namun aku mengubahnya, aku tidak peduli seburuk apa hubunganku dengannya pada masa lalu, kami sekarang adalah sahabat. Aku juga tidak akan peduli bagaimana masa depan akan datang dengan kejutannya, yang harus aku lakukan adalah menikmati hidup ini dengan tanpa keraguan.

**END!**

_**Author notes:**_

_3k! Pertama kalinya aku menulis sebanyak itu, dan mengabiskan 2 minggu untuk setengah ide cerita, lalu karena satu dan lain hal tiba-tiba saja semuanya tersendat dan aku berhenti untuk menulis cerita ini begitu saja. Lalu hari ini aku melanjutkannya lagi dalam 4 jam lebih untuk mengakhiri cerita ini._

_ Karena pengerjaannya yang berbulan-bulan dan memakan waktu yang lama—ditambah writer block yang menjengkelkan—cerita ini menjadi sungguh sangat aneh, dan belum sempat dibaca ulang. Gomen. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus membuat ending seperti apa. Awalnya aku ingin membuat cerita ini penuh adegan masa lalu dari mereka bertiga yang sangat kejam, namun menjadi cinta segitiga di masa lalu. Mereka bertiga dilahirkan kembali untuk memilih jalan yang tepat untuk akhir dari kisah mereka. Dan itulah dia, mereka memilih menjadi sahabat. Ya, itu saja komentar(?) dariku. Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya!_


End file.
